


Enterprise: Foreplay in Osaka

by rubydoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Business Partners, Fluff and Smut, Japan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, getting together?, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydoie/pseuds/rubydoie
Summary: “I know we kissed like fifty times last night. But Taeyong," Yuta held his chin intimately, lips curving to a smile, charming and it pulls Taeyong in. "you can always kiss me more.”Yuta's frisky, Taeyong needs him to let himself loose. Maybe that's why they're so compatible. They were meant to be together in this job in the first place and safe to say, Taeyong's been very pleased to do his part of the labor. Work your butt off, they said. He surely will now, his most memorable week of work experience is still yet to come.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Enterprise: Foreplay in Osaka

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy a lil yutae pwp folks :)
> 
> yuta ily

The sun rays landing on their shared bed wakes Taeyong up from his pleasant sleep. He sits up, yawning as he mindlessly picks a shirt that may or may not be his from the bedside table. The view of the beach across the balcony windows meets his sight after slipping his head out of the fabric. Nishikinohama’s scenic shore feels so relaxingly beautiful. Contrasting colors of white sand and pine groves look so vivid in the wake of the daylight. Almost like his bare skin that was still covered in crimson marks, now clothed in what he thinks is Yuta's shirt. It smells like him. Versace Dylan Blue. Yuta wasn't kidding when he said last night will be unforgettable.

Taeyong takes more of the ambiance in awe before turning to look at his roommate's sleeping figure, as equally lovely or maybe even more than the breathtaking summer coast of Osaka. Taeyong lays back again into the bed whereas Yuta's calming breaths draws him near. He inches even closer, tracing Yuta’s features ever so lightly. His soft lashes are still fluttered shut while it sinks deeper into his serene dreams. 

Ever since they first met, Taeyong had always admired how good-looking Yuta was. He’s handsome like a mansion with a view, Taeyong thinks so. But Taeyong being Taeyong, chose to just keep it to himself. Yuta on the other hand, was peculiar with words. Taeyong noticed it by the way he talks to his clients. It somehow happens to go a little too far when there’s just the two of them.

"What do you mean? I _am_ being professional." Yuta reasoned when he heard Taeyong complain.

"You were literally flirting with me." 

"I was?"

"Yes? You just called me _babe_ half a minute ago."

"-Are you giggling? This is not a laughing matter Yuta. We’re in a transaction call."

"Yes- yes..right. Sorry, I apologize Mr. Lee."

All their time spent in their office and local business get-aways definitely built their connection stronger. Taeyong eventually gave up with the pet names after hearing it outside of work almost up to no end. He had slowly eased into Yuta's personality. Quite unpredictable he is and a lot of times, deliberately sweet. 

Only recently though, when they got to fly abroad that Taeyong noticed how Yuta stares a little too long when he thinks he's not looking. And oh? that was definitely him biting his lip after Taeyong came out soaking wet from the pool in one of the hotels they stayed at Jeju. Last night was just something he could not hold out to.

Their endeavours that evening must have left Yuta exhausted. Not his fault for agreeing to room with him during this whole trip to begin with. As a matter of fact, it was only Taeyong's _suggestion_. He thought he'd feel lonely if they sleep in separate rooms like last time, only a week of company would do. And in excuse, it'll be good to add the fees to their amnesty expenditures instead. Taeyong however, didn't expect Yuta would agree right away let alone use it to his very advantage. Maybe if he knew how incredible Yuta can use his tongue with more than just talking, he would've asked for it earlier. But time does have all of it's favors.

It was sundown during the time they settled at the hotel accommodation. Taeyong figured he should go check the jacuzzi, a porter recommended earlier since it’d be perfect to freshen up after their plane ride. Nothing better than to relax in a nice and warm whirlpool bath for a _short_ while. Or so he thought.

A few minutes in and Yuta already decided to join as well, much to Taeyong’s delight who readily welcomed him, unaware of where the circumstances were going to take them. Taeyong’s amused now as he remembers how it merely started with Yuta offering him a drink or two, a few exchanged banter then to their bare skin brushing each other's. And the next thing they knew, their lips were already entangled in a fiery make out session. Both pairs of hands were roaming inadvertently along their luscious bodies swimming in waves of heat. 

Taeyong was surprised at how sudden the situation led them to it. Everything was happening too fast. Nonetheless, he still allowed himself to get lost in Yuta's lips. It was unfamiliar yet exciting. Taeyong sensed how much Yuta had been craving for this, the kindle of tension increased with their every touch. He couldn't help but press their wet bodies together, yearning for more as he kissed Yuta back with greater warmth. 

The latter seemed much like he caught on, smiling into the kiss and breaking it off swiftly. Yuta's hand gripped onto Taeyong's shoulders before sitting comfortably on his lap, moving closer to kiss him again. He tilted to the crook of Taeyong’s free neck, lured as he gradually kissed down to his collarbones. 

That allowed Taeyong to breathe, his chest almost heaving from their foreplay. "Yuta..It's too hot here." he arched forward.

"Hmm yeah... hot like this dick of yours. I could just suck it right here if you let me." Yuta hummed in response, proceeding to palm Taeyong's crotch underneath.

Taeyong gasped, feeling highly aroused from the contact. "I would much rather let you do that in our room." he insisted as the small waves of the hydromassage jet pumped at his back.

"Sure, let's do that."

 _-_ By _that_ Yuta meant was pinning Taeyong aggressively against the fancy patterns of the wall, wasting no time to rid him of his bathrobe before taking off his own. His eyes gleamed when he started hooking his fingers to Taeyong’s waist band, immediately sliding it down low. Taeyong could just see how flushed he was from the mirror's view of the dresser.

"You're gorgeous." Yuta whispered as he caressed Taeyong's exposed milky skin, still a little damp from earlier. Taeyong jerked his head back as he pushed his body forward, aiming to meet more of Yuta’s raven spot.

"You kept staring at me last week like you wanted to undress me with your eyes."

"Oh that? I’ve actually been meaning to bend you on your desk for so long. You don't even know." 

Taeyong hissed, alarmed and more so turned on at the thought of Yuta daring to have sex with him at the office. Risque but it made every inch of excitement rush to his nerves. Crazy and alluring how Yuta has such an effect on him that he has easily sent Taeyong on the edge.

"We have the bed for that and I'm definitely naked now."

“Alright babe,” Yuta locked in Taeyong's eyes with his smoldering gaze before licking his lips, “would you prefer my tongue, my cock or my hole?”

“Your cock- fuck. All. I want all of you.”

Yuta nodded with his little giggle, he rarely saw Taeyong like this. The hint of desperation definitely made him thrilled. “As you wish Mr. Lee.” he assured Taeyong while gliding his palm on his shaft. The heat radiating from Taeyong’s body has started to blur his senses, making his own bulge twitch in excitement.

Yuta laid Taeyong’s back on the duvet as soon as he finished manhandling him towards the bed, leaving shortly only to return with a lube. “Spread your legs for me.” he shuffled in between Taeyong’s lower half- who did so without question, closing his eyes amid the feeling of wet fingers rimming into his entrance. Taeyong’s stomach was in all sorts of fire and he started moaning once Yuta inserted his digits deeper inside him.

"Kitty, open your eyes. I wanna see your pretty eyes." Yuta carded Taeyong's bangs aside, making him peek through his lashes as he met Yuta's lustful orbs. His breath kept on hitching, arms coming to reach for Yuta’s shoulders, clutching onto him as he got stretched open. 

“Please, can we just- ahh!” Taeyong moaned louder to the motion of Yuta curling him wider. His dick was almost leaking in precum where he grew restless every second.

“Relax Taeyong,” Yuta bent down and raked his tongue across Taeyong’s ear, sending shivers through his spine. “I’ll give you all til you can't forget about this trip."

The night was still young but that was what it all took for Taeyong to lose his mind. Needless to say, they had three rounds of aimlessly fucking into the mattress and riding each other simultaneously. Taeyong's incoherent cries of _harder, faster, please don’t stop_ and the explicit sounds of skin slapping skin adding into their moaning mess. 

“Hi.” Taeyong says once Yuta blurred his eyes open. He didn't know what he exactly expected when he asked to room with his business partner. But this is bliss, Taeyong contended after Yuta crinkled a soft smile, eyes still struggling to flutter open. It's simply beautiful how he feels like he wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Yuta shuffles, draping his arm on Taeyong. “Last night was amazing, I didn't know you were that flexible. We should do it again.” he murmured as he intently recalled how he devoured Taeyong the previous evening, licked strips of his cum after they reached their climax and practically passed out to sleep. He honestly still can't forget how Taeyong tasted like.

Taeyong chuckled at him, almost feeling himself blush. It was pretty amazing indeed but essentially, he had planned to explore the beach side this morning. Taeyong ought to make every use of their free time and perhaps savor some of Japan’s delights. This was Yuta’s hometown after all. Taeyong was more than eager to accept his offer _to get to know him better._ Although he’s skeptical now, he thinks he just realized what Yuta meant by it.

“Thank you very much Yuta but we should get up now. We can do plenty of things outside while we still have time left before our meeting this noon.” he reminded Yuta, pushing him aside to sit up. But he grunts when he gets dragged back as Yuta hugs him down in an embrace.

“Oh.. we can do _plenty_ here on the bed.”

Taeyong glares at the sentence, unconvinced as he wiggled in an attempt to break out of Yuta’s tight grip.

“Come on Taeyong, let’s just stay here.” Yuta cooed while crunching the sides of his nose, sniffing in Taeyong’s scent. It’s cozy how Taeyong smells like him. He just wants nothing but snuggle him more.

“No. Do you see how nice the weather is outside?” Taeyong tries to point at the window, the sun blaring further inside their room only for Yuta to climb on top of him right the second, preventing him from moving up. Taeyong feels defeated, sinking in the mattress along with Yuta’s weight and eventually wrapping his arms around to cuddle him. 

“See, your chest is way more comfortable.” Yuta mumbled through Taeyong’s upper body, nuzzling his head beside his shoulder. Taeyong sighed, today's gonna be long. At least he’s with Yuta, it’s gonna be worthwhile so he might as well hold him dear.

“Can we please get up now? I need to shower.” Taeyong starts in a gentle whisper after a few moments of dozing off, fidgeting with the blankets. 

Yuta sits up finally, slowly stretching his arms with his limbs still propped on Taeyong beneath him. “Not if you take me with you.” he yawned out his words which made Taeyong’s eyebrows curl up after hearing the proposal.

“You are not serious.”

“I am. We can save water if we shower together.” 

“Since when did you become an environmentalist?”

“Since today, my love.”

“Ughh...Fine,” Taeyong waived down, setback because what else can he do? Yuta is unbearable. 

“I’m not carrying you there, get up.”

“And who said you have to. I can even carry you myself.”

“Hey what are you- Yuta!” Taeyong shouts before he suddenly gets lifted off the bed in bridal style. Yuta just laughs, ignoring Taeyong’s pleas to put him down as he strolls right to the bathroom. 

“Actually, we're gonna need more water. You won't mind a whole bath don't you?” he offered while carefully placing Taeyong in the bathtub, turning on the faucet knobs.

Taeyong calms down from the frenzy of being gravitated off the ground and he looks at the sudden rush of water pouring to his side. “May I remind you, we have a meeting in three hours.” he said, slightly distraught. 

Yuta flashes him a sly grin, extending a finger to his lips. “Shh... don't think much about that Mr. Lee.” he leans closer to slip Taeyong’s shirt off where he starts lingering his own hands on Taeyong's torso, reaching down to feel his hard abs along. The water starts filling around them. It’s a little cold but Taeyong’s gaze on Yuta’s lips is fervor enough. The sudden tense air in the little space between them sets off that sensual feeling again, just like their first time. 

“I know we kissed like fifty times last night. But Taeyong," Yuta held his chin intimately, lips curving to a smile, charming and it pulls Taeyong in. "you can always kiss me more.”

"If I do, I won't be able to stop.” Taeyong answered in excuse yet proceeded to hover his face over Yuta. Yuta scuffles beneath to find Taeyong’s hands under the water, tugging it up to place it around his head. 

"Then don’t.” he says while drips of water fall to his shoulder blades as Taeyong rakes his fingers through his hair.

“You make me dizzy.” Taeyong muttered before finally tilting to catch Yuta in a kiss. Suddenly, he feels his mind go hazy all over again. 

Taeyong bites on Yuta's lower lip, daring and feverish with even more eagerness and hunger that it makes Yuta drown in pleasure. He bends his head aside the second Taeyong begins trailing a series of kisses on his nape, their bodies curving against each other.

“Fuck Taeyong that feels good, keep going.” Yuta urged when he felt Taeyong’s lips suck on his nipples.

“Hmm… are we on some sort of honeymoon? you haven't even formally asked me out.” Taeyong playfully keened in between drawing circles on Yuta’s chest with his tongue.

“Oh sorry sweetheart, I’ll take you out to the twilight cruise tonight. But can you please continue and suck my boner as well?”

Taeyong giggles at him, "I was just kidding though, but twilight cruise sounds great. And since you're so addicting," he says as he leans behind at the empty space, turning off the faucet and motioning Yuta to sit on the edge of the tub. "I'll blow you but only for five minutes, we have to g-"

"Five? I need ten." Yuta blurts, feeling Taeyong's wet hands grip his legs, anticipation raring through him.

"Eight."

"Taeyong, do you think I'm-"

"Do you want it or not?"

"God, ok. Don't blame me if I end up fucking you on the nearest flat surface when we get back."

Taeyong creeks up a smile at the sight of Yuta mildly sulking. He's still so amusing like this. Yuta's frisky, Taeyong needs him to let himself loose. Maybe that's why they're so compatible. They were meant to be together in this job in the first place and safe to say, Taeyong's been very pleased to do his part of the labor. Work your butt off, they said. He surely will now, his most memorable week of work experience is still yet to come.

"Oh believe me, I already foresaw that." Taeyong’s tone is sultry and Yuta feels himself twitch whereas Taeyong's hands firmly grips his soaking hard length. He eyes Yuta from below, a sudden flick of hunger emitting through him. Yuta reaches to grasp Taeyong’s hair, frantic as he watches him open his mouth like he's about to eat the best meal. Taeyong focuses his cloudy gaze on Yuta once again, taking in his dick slowly before almost swallowing it a whole. Breakfast in a bathtub never tasted so good.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments will be very much appreciated <3


End file.
